workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 (TROHP)
Review Responses: death444: Thank you for bringing that up, I changed the summary to be more specific. He uses questionable or dark methods to get what he wants, but he isn't outright evil, and only murders when necessary. July 2nd, 1993. The last few days were busy ones. I had filled the time with training James and Hermione; the latter of whom was quite cold to me, but I didn't care. James had experienced some minor power growth, as had Hermione. I was just thankful that Hermione was gone for a month. I was already beginning to regret making the offer to teach her. I had even found the time to experiment with my gains from Voldemort, I had all of his abilities, and knowledge, skill, and experience. It was currently lunch time, and Sirius and Remus were joining us. "James! Lily! Are you there?" Dumbledore's voice boomed, through the house. Dad quickly ran to see what the old man wanted, Mom followed looking concerned. "I wonder what's up?" James asked. "I don't know." I said, before enhancing my senses with magic. "Pettigrew escaped earlier this morning, Fudge is currently hushing it up to prevent a panic and save his reputation. He escaped when they relaxed the wards for the Ministers inspection." I heard Dumbledore say. "What?!" Dad yelled, the noise hurting my enhanced hearing. I quickly lost control of the spell and grabbed my head in pain. "Eavesdropping spell?" Remus asked, in amusement. "Enhanced my senses, next time I'll just go with that, though." I said, before casting a few healing spells. "What is it?" Sirius asked. "Pettigrew escaped earlier this morning. Just act surprised when they come back." I said, quietly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked, and even a little murderous. My parents entered the room moments later. "Did Pettigrew really escape?" James asked, in slight fear. Thankfully, my parents glared at Sirius and Remus, instead of me. "Harry told us!" Sirius said. I quickly sent a stinging jinx at his balls. "Ow!" "Harry!" My parents exclaimed angrily. "What? Dumbledore sounded scared, that made me concerned. The old guy wasn't afraid of Voldemort, so I had a good reason to be." That seemed to placate them, somewhat. "Lily and I need to go to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, can you stay with James and Harry?" Dad asked. "Of course, we can. I need to avenge my balls that took a stringing jinx." Sirius said, trying to scare me. "I can do that. I'm all ready for what we talked about, anyway." Remus said. "Thank you, we'll try getting back soon." Mom said, before they quickly exited. "I should probably make sure you can defend yourself." I said, to James. "I can defend myself!" He said defensively. "You've had two incompetent teachers for two years. I'll run you through the required spells for those and continue your studies of the Animagus transformation. The goal will be to simply have you cast them with proficiency, you can always practice them further on your time; if you need too." I said, sternly. "But, it's summer! I'm suppose to take a break from education!" "That's not healthy! And you need to be able to defend yourself!" I said, angrily. "Dumbledore will protect me!" James said, stupidly. "Dumbledore's a joke! You've nearly died several times in two years at Hogwarts! He might be a great wizard, but he is truly mediocre Headmaster!" James drew his wand, but I wandlessly and effortlessly disarmed him and summoned it to me. I was tired of arguing, so I just levitated him out of the room and rose to follow him, while beginning to assess his current skill level. We arrived at the dueling/training room a minute later, closely followed by a nervous Remus and Sirius. I had learned that James was quite unlearned in DADA. "Okay, I used my skills in Legilimency to assess your knowledge. We'll begin with covering the second year spells. Somehow students managed to learn from Quirrell, but Lockhart was completely worthless." Two hours later... I had managed to convey the necessary knowledge to James, Remus helped quite a bit too. Sadly, we only had time to teach the first year stuff, and a couple dueling spells. Why? Because my parents just came home. "There you all are!" Mom said, looking scared. "We couldn't find you at first, and I feared the worst." "Have some faith in us, Lily." Sirius said, in annoyance. "Yeah, even if these two old guys got their butts kicked, I'd just obliterate Pettigrew with a single spell." I said, with a smile. "Oi!" Sirius and Remus said in annoyance.. "Who are you calling old?" Sirius asked, in annoyance. "It's always the hearing that goes first..." I added, teasingly. "I was referring to you and Remus." "Anyway..." Mom said, cutting off our childishness. "What did you boys do while we were gone?" Dad looked curious too. "Undid some of the damage from two years of poor DADA lessons. I taught him a couple spells in case Pettigrew does get near him." "What spells?" Dad asked, in concern. "Stunning, Disarming, and Banishing Charms. Blasting Curse, Reductor Curse and tried teaching him the Shield Charm, but he hasn't made much progress." I said, concealing how hurt I was at his unspoken concern that I would teach him 'dark' magic. "Oh, good." He said, in relief and received an angry glare from everyone. "It appears that the Minister is placing Dementors at Hogwarts for protection." Mom said, changing the subject. "We tried to convince him otherwise, so did Dumbledore, but he wouldn't change his mind." Fudge had to be removed from power then. From what I read about Dementors, Dementors are actual demons created from tortured and starved muggle souls. Those are only rumors of course, but Ekrizdis was rumored to have studied several 'dark' fields of magic: soul magic, necromancy, blood magic, and crossing the proverbial line to study demons and even summon them; the study of demons is a forbidden arte He supposedly took the study of those fields further than everyone else had. "James should learn the Patronus Charm as a precaution." I suggested. "No! What's with you and trying to make me learn?" He whined. "It's easy! I did it at age 11!" July 31st, 1993. I ended up winning the argument and got my way, and my parents supported me. I taught him the Patronus Charm and continued his Animagus training. He was angry at first, but then he started noticing the results. In just over a month his power grew immensely, he went from a High-level Wizard to being a low-level Warlock. He had mastered his lion form and his moose form, and had begun mastering his Haast's Eagle form. His now powerful magic had even caused him to grow some; in addition to causing a larger appetite to help said growth. I had finally finished memorizing the Peverell and Black family magic; the oldest of which was wandless, and had even killed a few animals and reanimated them. I didn't do it on Potter property, though, that would be asking to get caught. I began studying the Potter family magic, there wasn't as much of it, but it should be incredibly powerful and useful. I had carefully reviewed my options and decided to drop Magical Creatures and focus solely on Alchemy and Ancient Studies. I already had sufficient knowledge of the class and saw no need in further studying. If I was lucky, I could eventually learn to create my own Philosophers Stone and become immortal. I was currently at mine and James birthday party. Padma and Su Li didn't want to attend, which was understandable, I had forgotten to even write to them. I had to suffer the humiliation of having no friends, and it was all my fault. It didn't matter, though. I would be done with Durmstrang in a few years. "Hey, Harry," Nymphadora Tonks said, drawing my attention to her. I knew Sirius invited her here to get revenge for my Stinging Jinx to his balls, but I couldn't help but acknowledge that she was incredibly sexy and had dressed to make sure that I noticed. "Hey, Nymphadora," I said, knowing she hates her first name. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Aww. You won't even let me call you that? What a pity." I said, teasingly. "How about Nymmie, or Nymphie?" She looked angry, before seeming to realize something. "You know Sirius wanted me to embarrass you." She said, in shock. "Yes, I do." I said, with a smile. "Do you wanna give up, or should I continue bugging you?" "I can handle anything you can throw at me, Harry." She said, arrogantly. "Because your an Auror trainee?" I asked, teasingly. She nodded firmly. I walked closer to her, invading her personal space, and then kissed her, while making sure she could pull away if she wanted too. She briefly returned the kiss, before quickly pulling away. "Guess you can't handle me after all, huh Nym?" I said, as her hair turned deep red and she began to blush. "Damn! He won again!" I heard Sirius exclaim. "Of course I did!" I yelled at him, before turning back to Nym. "So, how do you feel about dating a thirteen year old? I'm willing to wait until I'm seventeen or recognized as an adult, if that's unacceptable to you." I said, somewhat flirtatiously. She glared, that was not a good sign. "I'm not dating you because you kissed me, Harry." Tonks said, in annoyance. "Nor would I ask you too," I said, with a smile and caused her to become confused. "You did, however, kiss me back, and I think that says alot. You like me too." "I'm not dating you, Harry," Tonks said, before walking away. That was disappointing, but oh well. I decided to go for a walk around the Manor, I needed to cool down. I had always hated rejection, but forced myself to get used to it, knowing that it was a fact of life. Minutes later, and the wards warned me of uninvited guests. I disapparated to the entrance hall, and observed those damned Weasley's trespassing on our property. I intercepted them outside the door. "Yes?" I asked coldly, my hatred for them obvious. "Ron would like to apologize for his actions toward your mother." Arthur said, nervously. "You mean him calling her a Mudblood whore and your worthless daughter laughing? Do you actually mean that your sorry, Ron?" I asked, monitoring his thoughts with Legilimency. "Of course not, I'm just sick of being a nobody again. while that half-blood and Mudblood Granger enjoy the good life." "Yes, of course, I never should have said such a horrible thing to your mother." Ron said, he's a rather poor liar. "Your a terrible liar, Ron." I said, coldly. "You really should give your four youngest up as a bad job, Arthur. They're all worthless, Ron most of all. At least Ginny could whore herself out like her worthless mother." I said, making him shake in rage. "And the twins are bullies and thugs, I'm sure murder-for-hire isn't too far off. Let this be a lesson, Arthur, just because your wife spreads her legs doesn't mean you have to take up the unspoken offer, so you can make yourself feel better about your mediocre pay and low social status." I hadn't got the desired result yet, so I continued. "Honestly, if I fathered such disappointments, I'd Obliviate them and send them to the muggles. Ron can barely use magic anyway, he's practically a squib. And Ginny's only aspiration is to Love Potion and curse my brother with inferior offspring like her worthless ancestors did to that poor Malfoy girl." "I challenge you to an Honor Duel!" Arthur said loudly, his hatred and anger obvious. "I accept," I said, with a cold smile. I got what I wanted. "The front yard is sufficient for a wizard of your standing to be humiliated." "Make room children, I don't want you getting hurt." Arthur said, nervously. They all quickly obeyed, and Arthur and I took our positions. "Whenever your ready..." I said, with a smirk. He began with a disarming charm and I responded with Lightning Curse, they met in the air and I suddenly pushed more power into spell and blasted him back, and onto the ground. I followed up with a stunning charm, quickly defeating the miserable waste of magic. "I feel much less frustrated now." I said, after Molly rennervated Arthur. "Well, off you get. Don't return, stay the hell away from my family. You might want to keep an eye on Ron, he's a pure-blood supremacist, and calls muggle-borns Mud-bloods in his mind, and outright called my mom that." Arthur nodded fearfully, having seen a glimpse of my magical ability. "If he calls her that again, I'll challenge him to an Honor Duel; to the death." Ron looked terrified and angry, but mostly terrified. "Now, get the hell off my families property!" I said, before conjuring a life-sized Fiendfyre representation of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. "Run, peasants, run!" I said, doing my best nutter impression. They did, and I dispelled the conjuration after they crossed the property line. I checked the wards and confirmed that my parents didn't acknowledge the warning from the wards, and James didn't even know what it was. I guessed alcohol and ignorance were the respective causes. I apparated back to my room. When I arrived, I quickly checked for spies and other eavesdropping spells, and found none. "By right of magical conquest, I claim the inactive titles of Family Weasley!" I said, assertively. The lordship ring for House Gryffindor appeared on my right hand, and to my immense surprise two other rings did too. Minor titles of nobility. Only the houses family magic and wealth would be of use to me. "I strip them of their family magic, and all the privileges of descendants of a Hogwarts Founder!" A flash of light signaled my success. I willed the rings to become invisible. "Happy birthday to me." I said, sadly. A lot of power, skill, and ability, and I'm all alone. "Well, at least I have you, Zeus." I added, before petting him some, which he loved. I eventually just decided to retire early. August 2nd, 1993. I had mostly spent the last two days in solitude, reading and practicing family magic. I had, of course, continued my lessons with James, and Granger, but I had mostly isolated myself. I couldn't help but wonder why Nym rejected me, I was quite the catch after all. I decided that I would just try again, after I turned seventeen. I might even get to know her better, and let her fall in love with me. "Harry, come down here!" Mom said, angrily. "Coming Mom!" Looks like the Weasley's complained to my parents. I quickly ran downstairs. When I arrived, I saw Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley there, and my parents and Sirius. "Yes, Mom?" I asked. "Arthur just told us something very interesting." She said, angrily. "Did Ron find his other half a brain cell?" I asked, putting a hopeful expression on my face, and causing Dad and Sirius to snicker. "He said you attacked his family," She said, coldly, obviously not pleased with my behavior. "A complete lie. I simply stated facts that he couldn't tolerate and he challenged me to an Honor Duel, and this was after trespassing on our property, so his stupid bigot son could insult us by lying to our faces. A pensieve memory will prove what I've said, and that Arthur Weasley is slandering my good name. Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of this melodrama, and the Weasley's using their master Dumbledore to bully or manipulate good people into tolerating their largely unpleasant actions." I answered, directing my anger at Weasley and Dumbledore. My parents and Sirius turned to glare at them. "He called Molly a whore!" Arthur said angrily. "And she had previously attempted prostitute herself, no-one took her up on it and reported it, but Dumbledore had it removed from her record and covered it up. I have evidence to prove it, and given your families problems with mine I'm very strongly considering taking this matter before the Wizengamot." I said, to their shock. Arthur looked afraid of what that would do to his families reputation. "She was sixteen and didn't know what she was doing!" Arthur said, angrily. "Judging by your seven children, I'm inclined to believe that's a lie." I said, causing Dad and Sirius to laugh. They quit after Mom glared at them. "You come into my families home and lie to them, and slander me, I'm really getting tired of your worthless family. That's why you're going to swear an oath upon your life, magic, and families honor; to never harass or attack my family again, and to order your family to swear the same." "Now, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "Hush, Dumbledore," I said firmly, with an undertone of threat. He surprisingly obeyed, but seemed to be studying me more closely than ever before. "If I refuse?" Arthur asked, angrily. "I'll come after you with everything I have, starting with bringing charges against three of your children and sending them Azkaban." I said, to his shock. "I'll use my influence to have you dismissed from your Ministry job and be black listed. Your younger sons actions could easily see them expelled from Hogwarts, and Ginny could be easily driven from it. Well, I actually find Percy tolerable and have nothing against your two eldest sons." "Dumbledore would stop you!" Arthur argued. "Dumbledore is only Headmaster because they believe McGonagall would do a much worse job, and his position isn't secure. He won't come to your aid, especially when I can put him in Azkaban for fifteen years, have him dismissed from his post as Headmaster and have him forbidden to teach at Hogwarts; citing his endangering students as evidence. Now, will you swear that oath?" "I swear upon my life, magic, and families honor; that I shall not harass or attack any member of House Potter, and to order my family to do the same." Arthur said, a flash of light signaled the oath. "I'll leave your manor now." He said, in defeat. "I'll show you out," Sirius said, seriously. "Are you pleased with yourself, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his disapproval obvious. "That I didn't let that swine come in here and lie and slander me? Yes, I am. That I had to resort to something as tawdry as blackmail and threats to have peace of mind? No, I am not. Are you pleased that you spit on the laws you're suppose to be enforcing? Are you pleased with being an embarrassment to the position of Hogwarts Headmaster and Chief Warlock?" I asked, causing him to become visibly angry. "No wonder Voldemort and his Death Eaters caused so much damage and hated you... they probably supported him because they hoped he would get rid of you, so their children could be safe at school or maybe even make Hogwarts a better school. Which is stupid. Almost as stupid as fighting a war with non-lethal spells, and taking orders from an over-rated old man playing war games with other peoples lives." He looked pissed. "I suppose, this is what we can expect from the man rumored to have killed his own sister in a duel with his brother. You're almost as bad as Voldemort or Grindelwald themselves, except more cowardly and less stupid. Interestingly, you're one of the things they both had in common. Did you create yourself some mortal enemies to put down, and be revered for it? Did you do it for your Greater Good?" His wand quickly appeared in his hand and he tried casting a spell on me, nothing happened, but he screamed in agony and a small bit of his magic left his chest and flew into mine. When it hit, I felt my power grow a small amount. "Nothing? Just as I suspected, you're using a Peverell family artifact and were stupid enough to use it against a Peverell." I quickly took advantage of his pain and shock, and ripped the wand from his wand, and pulled it into mine. When it was in my hand, I felt immense power course through my body, as it bonded with its Peverell blooded master and genuinely became mine. "Harry, give me back my wand!" Dumbledore exclaimed, angrily. "We both know it's the legendary Elder Wand, and that you have no claim on it. It's true loyalty was always to the Peverells, everyone else was used by it, and only a Peverell is immune to it's defenses. You and Grindelwald were just children fighting over a stolen toy." Dumbledore, and my family looked shocked. "Now, you will swear an oath to never inform, or disclose in any way, to anyone, that Harry Potter is the master of the Elder Wand." "Why are you doing this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, obviously stalling. "Partly because your actions today destroyed any trust I had in you, and to end the bloodshed that follows it." He seemed to realize, that I had a plan to end its dark history. "Your oath, Dumbledore." "I swear, I will never inform or disclose in anyway, that Harry Potter is the master of Elder Wand." "Good..." Authors Note James unknown bird form is the Haast's Eagle, as seen above. I make no claim to ownership of the name. His cow like form was in fact a moose.